


it's nice being close to you

by amiableava



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiableava/pseuds/amiableava
Summary: unprepared for the pelting rain, nini salazar-roberts collides into gina porter and they decide to share an umbrella under the gloomy night sky.
Relationships: Gina Porter & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Kudos: 19





	it's nice being close to you

Wiping off the final table in the coffee shop, Nini removes her apron and hangs it on the coat rack, while putting the rag away.

“Finally it’s closing time, the customers today were too much,” Seb walks in through the employee room door and holds his umbrella like a cane in front of him.

“Have your umbrella?” He asks toward umbrella-less Nini as she nods, unsure if her grabbing her umbrella was a dream or real life.

“I have to get joining, Carlos and I are watching The Princess and the Frog. Stay safe out there!” he adds and leaves into the rainy night, with the ringing bell of the door opening and closing behind him.

Grabbing her coat Nini reaches out to the place she swore she placed her umbrella, however is met with nothing. “Oh god, I knew it was all a dream.” she sighs and stares at the persistent rain.

“Here I go.” she thinks, sheltering her head with her backpack and planning to dash out the door.

Dashing out the door, she bumps into someone and she splatters to the ground as the downpour of rain attacks her.

“Nini, what the hell?” the unknown stranger exclaims to her and Nini looks up from her place on the ground to the extremely taller girl.

“Oh, it’s you,” Nini says and gets off of the ground, wiping some blood off her face.

Fumbling around in her backpack, Gina grabs a tissue and hands it out to Nini,”You should watch where you’re going.”

“You were the one in front of the coffee shop!” Despite the harsh words, Nini accepts the tissue, holding it up to her bruise.

“First of all, who goes darting out of a store in the middle of night? Second of all, I was in front of the shop because it’s on my route on the way home,” Gina hovers her umbrella over Nini, keeping the girl safe from the pelting rain.

“Ok, maybe I am in the wrong here, but could I..” Nini trails off wondering if she should ask the question.

“Yes, I can walk you home. You don’t have to act like I’m a complete stranger, we do go to the same school.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok...klutz.”

“Hey, I am not a klutz! I just so happen to get a bruise from falling every few days!” Nini exclaims, defending herself as Gina shoots a smile at her.

“Ok, Sherlock. Now where’s your home?” Gina asks, looking around at the street numbers.

“Woah, woah, woah don’t you have to buy me dinner first?” Nini teases.

“Guess I can’t shield you from the rain then,” Gina says, countering Nini’s quick remark, pulling the umbrella away from her, leaving the girl vulnerable to the rain.

“Fine, I’ll give you my address,” Nini gives in and huddles close to Gina.

Startled by the quick movements Nini made, Gina’s stomach starts to do somersaults.

“You smell like vanilla,” Nini smiles up at Gina and gulps, realizing she’s so close she could kiss her in a second. 

“Not that I want to kiss her anyways.” She thinks, trying to shake away the thought that has now stuck in her mind.

The two finally make it to the front door and they linger around, wondering if they should say farewell to the other or both go in.

Mustering up confidence, Nini finally speaks up, inviting Gina in.“Do you want to hang out for a while? I mean I have to thank my savior for letting me get home dry.”

“Sure.” Gina smiles and Nini opens the front door, whatever happens next up to your imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> since i haven't seen much gini content around here i decided to write some for myself!  
> twitter & tumblr : amiableava


End file.
